But She'll Never
by FutureAuthoress
Summary: A ONESHOT story from SpongeBob's POV about SpongeBob's feelings toward Sandy.


**But She'll Never **

_**by Meg Trast (A SpongeBob SquarePants POV)**_

She doesn't love me. She can't. And as I sit here, across the table from her, I know that she never will. Just look at the way her cocoa brown eyes shimmer when she talks. She's beautiful! I try to hold a conversation with her, but each time I open my mouth to speak, nothing comes out. I can't help it if her mere presence makes me shy! The shiny perfection of her smooth, brown fur, the way her accent makes her emotions jump through her words, the way her ears lay down slowly when she's happy and content...

But she'll never love me. She can't. I'm a kid, for crying out loud! A kid who doesn't know his place. She slides me a cookie on a small plate, and insists that I'm acting strange. Strange? What _is _strange? What is the definition of that word, at a time like this? I don't even speak, as I gaze into her friendly face. Oh yeah, she's beautiful alright. Anyone who disagrees would be wrong. Oh how I wish she could love me, the way I love her!

But she'll never. I'm not handsome, or charming, or smart, or strong, or skilled in any aspects! Her, on the other hand...she's witty, sweet, beautiful, just plain amazing...I can't explain how it makes me feel to be around her. It's like there's a swarm of miniature jellyfish, buzzing around in my stomach. It's scary and nerve-racking...yet at the same time it's exhilarating and wonderful! I'd love to tell her that she makes me feel this way, but I can't. I probably never will, either. I'm too scared. Scared of being rejected. Heartbroken. I would much rather go on wondering how she feels, than live my life knowing that she can't, doesn't, or never will.

"SpongeBob," She whispers, across the table. I look up shyly, my heart catching in my throat.

Despite the difficulty, I manage to speak. "Yes, Sandy?"

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you...I'm just not sure how to say it." Now my heart stops, giving itself a chance to drop back into my chest where it belongs. The moment of truth, what I'd been fearing! She must have figured out how I feel, must have deciphered my strange behavior! Undoubtedly, she was about to tell me that she didn't feel the same way about me. I was to be rejected, as usual.

I braced myself. I could take it! "Go ahead and say it straight up, Sandy." I'd been rejected plenty of times in the past. Why should this be different? Oh, but it will be, I can feel it! A sick feeling crawls into me, as I can see Sandy bracing herself as well.

"Now SpongeBob, please, don't let this ruin our friendship..." Her voice trails ominously off. My stomach settles a bit, with the knowledge that despite our differences, she still wants to be friends.

She glances at the ground, fidgeting around. I bite my lip anxiously, anticipating her words but not quite sure how to respond. Politely, do doubt.

"Spongebob, I..." her voice trails off again.

I'm getting dizzy with anticipation, as I awkwardly place my hand over hers. Her skin is soft and warm, and I can feel my legs begin to shake. Please Sandy, just get it over with!

She looks up at me, and looks just as nervous as I feel. "SpongeBob, I'm not quite sure how to say this, and I don't want to change the way that you look at our friendship, but please understand..."

I look at the table. She hasn't even said it yet, but my eyes fill up with tears none the less. "You can tell me, Sandy." I mumble, my voice cracking.

"SpongeBob, I..." She puts her other hand over mine, sending a warm feeling tingling down my spine. I manage to look into her compassionate face. "SpongeBob, I love you."

Her words shock me. That wasn't what I was expecting her to say at all! I feel as though I could melt, as my worries vanish and are replaced with a strange happy sensation. Sandy Cheeks, has just told me she loves me!

I smile, and put my free hand on her face. "Sandy, I love you too."

**If that wasn't CORNY with a capital C, then I don't know what is! But oh BOY did I have SO much fun writing it! Well Keely, here's my SpongeBob POV for ya XD I'd like to see yours, if you could post it! **

**Much love, Hugs! from Meg**


End file.
